


"What's Spin the Bottle?"

by hothstan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, warnings - vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothstan/pseuds/hothstan
Summary: After getting together with your friends on Hoth for some drinking, your best friend, Luke, seems jealous when you end up kissing Han Solo in a game. Maybe your love for Luke is not as unrequited as you thought it was.





	"What's Spin the Bottle?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story before so I hope you enjoy it! I'm a Hoth stan first and a human second, so I figured I would start off with a Hoth fic. I am hoping to write more reader-insert stories with my favourite tropes, and feel free to leave any requests in the comments if you like my writing! Please be kind, I know I'm not very good. Grammar fixes are appreciated, as is advice, but criticism is not because I'm sensitive as hell. Reader is gender neutral! Enjoy!

Everyone hated Hoth. That became apparent two days into the relocation, but you just didn't understand it. Under normal circumstances, being an engineer was hard work, you’d spend half the day stuck under ships that radiated heat and stung your hands. It was true, the less-than-palatable temperature turned the metal to ice and it might have been even harder to do your repairs, but you'd always liked the cold.

Despite your inclination, you didn’t object to the night of drinking your friends had planned to keep warm on one of less busy nights. Luke had actually been the one to bring it up, and given your love for parties you’d insisted he come as well. You’d never seen Luke drunk before and you were sure it would be a sight. He had finally agreed after some begging, and invited Han along to break the ice.

Luke was easily your best friend, although you were close with some of the other engineers. You'd never met Han, and he was something of a mystery to you. Luke talked about him a lot, but you hadn't seemed to learn anything about him besides his feelings for Leia. Now Leia, she was something. You'd noticed her in the hallways and instantly wanted to be her friend. Unfortunately, you didn't really mix in the same circles and she intimidated you more than anything else. Of course you'd heard the rumours of her and Luke, but you hoped they weren't true. You didn't want to ask Luke about it for fear of learning that he'd fallen for her, just like Han had. Since before you two had become friends, you'd been pining after Luke. You did want to see him happy, but that didn't mean you needed to know everything about his love life, especially if it would just hurt you. Hopefully he'd have a great time with you at the party and forget about Leia for a while.

 

The “party” was a humble setting, one of the warmer work rooms lit up with a few chairs lying around. After all, it was just a few engineers and pilots getting drunk together. It was already dark on the base when you arrived wearing your least oil-stained clothes. Your friends had begun on the first bottle of rum, but you held off. It would be your first time meeting Han Solo and you wanted to make a good first impression, he meant a lot to Luke and Luke meant a lot to you.

He and Han walked in ten minutes late and Luke smiled when you caught his eye.

“You made it!” You said. Luke gave you a quick hug and your heart beat a little faster.

“And you must be Han.”

He held out his hand you shook it.

“(y/n), I've heard a lot about you.” He said, looking over at Luke.

“You didn't start without me, did you?” Luke asked, eyeing up the rum on the table.

“Not yet, I wanted to make sure I could remember meeting Han for the first time.”

“Good call, I did the exact same thing.” Said Han, as he quickly drank from the half-empty bottle in his hand. You laughed.

“Is this everyone?” One of your friends, Keiko, asked.

“I think so.”

Keiko grinned.

“Then let the drinking games commence!”

Han smirked.

“You guys still do that? What are you, twelve?”

“So you don't want to play?” Keiko asked.

“No, I do.” He said, taking a seat in the circle next to Luke.

 

You started with Never Have I Ever, which was the perfect way to learn things you didn't want to know about your friends and get drunk in the process.

“Never have I ever… Kissed a boy.” Keiko started.

You drank. Luke and Han exchanged a meaningful glance and both drank, making you giggle.

“Never have I ever ended up in the medical bay after a night out.” You said, watching a few of your friends drink.

“Tonight could be the night!” Tom joked, and you raised your glass to him, smiling.

“Never have I ever been drunk before.” Luke said, innocently. Everyone drank to that and you patted him on the back.

“I'm so honoured that we could all be here for this milestone.” You said with fake sincerity, and he grinned.

Laila got a couple of people with “never have I ever been arrested”, and there were a few sexual ones you tried not to think too hard about. Tom's “never have I ever cheated on someone” thankfully had no drinkers, and by “never have I ever been in handcuffs” you decided you didn't want to play anymore. Everyone seemed pretty drunk anyway, so someone suggested spin the bottle. Luke turned to you.

“What's spin the bottle?”

“You spin a bottle and you have to kiss whoever it lands on.”

His ears went pink.

“Oh.”

Keiko went first, kissing one of the other girls you didn't know very well. Luke was next, landing on Tom and giving him a careful peck. Next was Han, who landed on you.

He leaned over Luke and yanked you towards him from the front of your shirt, kissing you hard. It certainly wasn't chaste, and you were slightly dazed, forgetting the room and kissing Han with everything you had. It'd been months since you'd kissed anyone and, frankly, you were touch starved. It was nice to have some attention, and, why deny it? Han was hot. Finally someone cleared their throat loudly and you moved away, giving an embarrassed smile as Han winked at you.

You turned to Luke only to realise he wasn't there, he must have left in the commotion. You looked over at Han.

“Do you know where--”

“I'll go get him.” He said, standing up.

It seemed strange that Luke would disappear, and you left the circle to sit alone. You sipped the rum and listened to the group's antics as you waited for your friend to return. After ten minutes they were back, Han with his arm fondly wrapped around Luke's shoulders.

You stood up to greet them and felt the alcohol hit you. How much rum had you drank?

“Luke! There you are.”

“I'm here. Are you okay?” He asked, watching you stumble a little on the walk over.

“Just a little drunk. Who wants to play truth or dare?” You said, suddenly addressing the group who wholeheartedly accepted.

One of the girls asked first.

“Han. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Luke rolled his eyes.

“Of course you pick dare.”

“Truth then, if it'll make you happy!”

There was a strange energy between them that you couldn't exactly pinpoint with your elevated alcohol level.

“Is it true Leia kissed Luke.”

Han sighed and a cheeky grin found its way onto Luke's face.

“Yeah, it's true.”

The group catcalled and whooped.

“Yeah, yeah. (y/n), truth or dare?”

He seemed eager to change the subject. Normally you would go for a truth but right now you didn't trust yourself not to let out any secrets.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Luke.”

Luke? The one you were slightly in love with? Your best friend who probably wasn't interested in you? Sober reasoning would argue but you were drunk, and hell, it was nice to have an excuse to kiss him.

You walked over to Luke who looked very surprised at the question.

“Can I kiss you?” You asked, just loud enough for him to hear. You wanted to be sure.

“I-- uh, I mean if-- yeah, okay.”

You closed your eyes and leaned forward, your lips hesitantly meeting his. You reached your hand to the back of his head and gently pulled him close, running your fingers through his hair. For how long had you wanted this? And Luke was kissing you back?

One of his hands had found its way to the small of your back as the other held your cheek. Ignoring the snickering of the others watching, you tried to enjoy every last moment of the kiss while you could. Luke's soft skin, the feel of his hair, it was intoxicating. You lightly bit down on his bottom lip and he gasped a little. Oh no. Had you taken it too far? Of course you had, you were clearly enjoying this too much. He would have noticed. Han would have noticed. Everyone would have fucking noticed. You pulled away quickly and took a seat next Keiko, avoiding looking Luke in the eyes.

The group seemed to have lost interest in the game two seconds into your kiss, and had now split off into groups. You sat with Keiko and Tom in the corner, avoiding Luke. He seemed to have the same idea and talked to Han on the other side of the room. You paid little attention to what Keiko was saying, and instead focused on drinking as much rum as possible. It had made you feel so nice earlier in the night and you wanted to feel that way again, and keep the anxiety at bay.

 

After a little while, people started heading home, and you were left alone in the room before you even realised what was happening. It was time to go. You stood up and the alcohol hit you even harder, the pleasant buzzing feeling from before had turned into thousands of tiny needles picking at your brain. After two steps you fell into a chair, feeling like one hell of a mess.

So now what? You were drunk and everyone was gone. You wouldn't be able to get home, someone would find you asleep in the workroom tomorrow and you'd be known as that irresponsible wreck who got drunk in the hangar. Everything was so much and you couldn't do this. You burst into tears, sobbing into your hands. Why would you even drink to begin with? Tonight was a long list of bad decisions.

“Hey, hey, what's the matter?” You heard Luke's voice from across the room and looked up, comforted by the familiar face.

“I had too much to drink.” You said dramatically, as though it was the biggest deal in the world.

“Oh, (y/n).”

You sighed, silent agreeing. But wait, Luke was there! He could take you home! That was one problem solved, although didn't want anyone to see you like this. Oh, well. It was too late for pride.

“Can-- Can you take me home please?” You asked quietly.

“Of course.” He helped you up and wrapped his arm around your waist, leading you out of the room. It was much easier with him, strong and steady by your side. You were shaking a little, the bottle of rum still in your hand.

You walked in silence for as long as you could before you needed to apologise.

“I’m so sorry, Luke.”

“Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone gets drunk sometimes.”

“You don't.”

“Yeah, well, not yet anyway."

You finally made it to your door.

“What's the code?”

The code? For the door? You'd only arrived there a few days ago, you couldn't remember.

“I don't know.” You said, grief stricken again.

Tears began to stream down your cheeks.

“What am I going to do? I have nowhere to sleep.”

Luke touched your cheek gently.

“There’s no need to cry, don't worry. I'll find you somewhere to sleep.” The way he spoke to you made you feel like you were a privilege to take care of, not a burden.

He started leading you back to his quarters, punching in the code shakily. You thought he must be a bit drunk too.

You sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. Everything was okay, you were safe, it was fine. The only problem was that you'd just made a fool of yourself in front of your best friend, and that wasn't ideal, but it wasn't too bad. Things would be oka-- Nope, you were going to be sick.

You ran to his bathroom and threw up in the toilet twice, although it was mainly liquid. Maybe that was good? You flushed it away and rinsed out your mouth as Luke got you some water.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“Loads. Thanks, Luke. You're a good friend.” You said, and you meant it. In all your life you had never met someone like him.

“Well, drink this and then you can go to sleep.” He handed you a glass of water that you drank in one gulp. You headed for the cupboard to get some bedding.

“What are you doing?” He asked, watching you. He sounded slightly amused.

“Getting a blanket for the floor.”

“Just take my bed.”

“But it's your bed, and it gets really cold here.” You argued.

“I invited you over, it's only fair that you get the bed.”

“It’s freezing, Luke.”

He sighed.

“It is pretty cold, I mean, like. It's a big bed, if we, I dunno if you--”

“We could share.” You said, nodding. “Conserve body heat.”

You were friends, it wouldn't be weird.

He nodded.

You took off your shoes and climbed into the bed, trying your very hardest to ignore his comforting scent on the pillow. Luke got in after you, staying as close to his side of the bed as he could.

“Thanks for looking after me.” You said, turning over to lie on your back.

“You don't need to thank me, I'm your friend, it's what I’m for.”

“Thank you anyway.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek, looking at him for another second before turning away and falling asleep instantly.

 

When you woke up it definitely wasn't morning, it was far too cold and dark. You opened your eyes, forgetting where you were, when you noticed Luke across from you. His eyes were open too. You didn't move, and just laid there looking at him.

“Can't sleep either?” You asked. Your voice was raspy.

“I’m just thinking. How do you feel?” He leaned over and turned on the lamp by his bed.

“Still a bit tipsy, but much better. Sorry for crying so much.” You said with an apologetic smile.

Luke smiled back, and it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.

“It's okay. Pretty fun party.” You watched his lips as he spoke.

“Yeah, and I got to meet Han.”

Luke's smile fell.

“Yeah, and then some.” He muttered.

“Oh, don't tell me you're mad. It was a game.”

“Yeah, well, no one else stuck their tongue’s down each others throats.”

“I didn't hear you complaining during truth or dare.”

He blushed.

“That was different.”

“How?”

“Because we're friends! Best friends. Han's just some guy you met.”

“Yeah but it's easier to kiss a stranger.” You said, digging yourself deeper into a hole.

You weren't sober enough to keep your mouth shut.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“So you'd rather kiss Han than me.” He said. Why did he care so much?

“I didn't say that. Besides, you stole Leia away from him so why shouldn't he steal me away from you?” You replied, only half serious.

“You sound exactly like him.” He said, sounding defeated.

“I need a drink.” You said, finally sitting up. Luke sounded so serious and you were too sober for this.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?”

“It's an excellent idea.” You said, tapping his nose on the 'excellent’. He smiled at that, and you did too. You loved to make him smile.

You picked up a bottle of rum that had made its way to his room and took a long drink, handing him the bottle. Luke frowned but drank anyway.

You sat in silence for a while, taking sips in turns. It really did warm you up, burning down your throat like liquid gold. When it was finished, you climbed back up into bed, sitting a little too close to Luke. Usually you wouldn't, but the alcohol had you feeling floaty again and you would allow yourself this moment.

“How do you feel?” You finally asked.

“I feel good.”

“Yeah, I love alcohol.”

He laughed at that.

“You threw up in my toilet earlier.”

You ignored him and went on enjoying the silence and close proximity. Luke really was something, truly perfect inside and out. You turned to face him when you noticed the way the light was hitting his eyes. They twinkled blue and were mesmerising.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” You muttered, unable to keep the words from slipping out.

“What?” Luke said, caught off guard.

You shook your head, unwilling to repeat it.

“I think you're beautiful too.” He said, only just loud enough for you to hear. When did he get this close to you? Did he feel the same way you did?

“Why did you leave during spin the bottle?” You asked.

Luke looked away.

“Han was just trying to push my buttons because Leia kissed me.”

“Why would that push your buttons?” You asked, head suddenly very clear. You hoped you knew the answer.

He shrugged, going to turn off the lamp. Was he just looking for a distraction? He turned back to you and looked into your eyes. You stared at them in the darkness, shining from the glow of the window.

“Can I tell you a secret?” You asked quietly.

“Of course.” His voice wasn't any louder.

“I love you.”

His eyes widened as he looked at you, and for a moment you worried you'd misread the signs. Did he actually want you? Had you misunderstood? But then Luke was kissing you, and all you could think about was how close he was and the taste of his lips, the feeling of his hand around your waist. He pulled away, and for a cruel second you thought he was going to laugh, that it was a terrible joke.

“I love you too.” He said, looking at you like you were the single most precious thing in the universe. It made your heart ache.

He was kissing you again, desperately, as though you were running out of time. It was overwhelming and you loved it, you gently bit down on his lip again and felt him smile against your teeth. It was everything you had ever wanted, but you were exhausted from the eventful night. You pulled away, breathing heavily.

“As much as I want to keep kissing you, I have work tomorrow morning and I'm really tired.” You said, apologetic. Frankly, you were annoyed at your own responsibility.

He looked a bit disappointed, but smiled anyway.

“Okay.”

He quickly grabbed you around the waist, making you giggle at the contact.

You laid down together, Luke's arm wrapped around you. You could feel his breath on the back of your neck and you rested your hand on top of his, intertwining your fingers. Thank goodness for these cold nights on Hoth.


End file.
